Mario Hoops 3-on-3 2 (CrakaboLazy4090)
Mario Hoops 3-on-3 2, known as ''Mario Slam Basketball ''in Europe and as ''Mario Basketball 3on3 2 ''in Japan, is a Mario ''sports game developed by Square Enix for the Nintendo Switch. The game is a sequel to ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3, and the third Mario sports game in a series developed by Square Enix. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to its predessecor, and its other predessecor. Players are split into teams of threes, and are pitted against eachother in a game of basketball. To play basketball, you have to get as many points as possible by throwing or dunking the basketball into the opponent's hoop. At the start, the teams are at the middle of the court. Lakitu will release the ball, and whoever catches the ball will gain possession of it. With the ball, players can move around it, dribble ? panels for coins help them collect more points, or pass it to other players on their team. On defense, players can steal the ball, use items, block them, or sidestep to prevent the opponent from getting to their goal. You get 20 points, but shooting a ball outside of the three-point line awards you 30 points (unlike real-life basketball, where you get 2 points and 3 points outside the three-point line). Games last two periods, each lasting two and a half seconds (though this can be customized in exhibition mode). Coins collected along the way also add up to the total amount of points collected, in which you can hold up to 100. Modes Tourney In Tourney Mode, players compete to gain trophies. After choosing a team, the player may choose between the Mushroom, Flower, and Star tourneys. After choosing a tourney, you compete in three matches, consisting of two periods, each lasting two and a half seconds. Upon winning each of these tourneys, they gain access to respective Hard mode, which feature the same rules, but harder CPUs. Players are able to earn various trophies, by completing various goals. *'Bronze '- Winning the tournament normally. *'Silver '- Winning every match with 100 points more than your opponents. *'Gold '- Winning every match with 200 points more than your opponents. If you get at least a Silver Trophy on each tourney, one last tourney is unlocked, the Rainbow Tourney. And upon beating it, the staff credits will roll, and you'll unlock the Rainbow Tourney Hard Mode. Exhibition In Exhibition mode, the player is able to play a single basketball match. Players can play with up to 4 players in local, and up to 6 in wireless. You are also able to customize the rules, such as the time, if items appear or not, and the difficulty of the CPUs. Online In Online mode, the player is able to play against other players online. Two other players can join your team, and if you don't feel like playing against CPUs, you are able to play along with other players online. The game features, ranked and friendly matches, along with you being able to play against friends. You have an online rank, with will increase or decrease depending on how you do in ranked mode. Characters Mario Hoops 3-on-3 2 ''features a variety of characters, most from the ''Mario ''series, though there are some from ''Square Enix. Each character has differing stats, which put them into different character types. *All-Around characters are balanced, and feature no high or low stats. *Technical characters are more accurate, but are slow and weak. *Speedy characters are very fast, but are weak. *Powerful characters are good at stealing, and can make a shot from pretty far, but they are very slow. *Tricky characters usually have one very good stat, and feature some unique abilities. Along with these, each character has a unique Special Shot (more on that below) Starting Characters These are characters that are available at the start of the game. All-Around Technical Speedy Powerful Unlockable Characters These are characters that need to be unlocked in Tourney Mode to be used. All-Around Technical Speedy Tricky Special Shots Each character in the game features a unique special shot. Special Shots are charged by collecting coins and scoring points. Once it is fully charged, the team member holding the ball is able to use it. Once the Special Shot is used, you have to charge it again. All Special Shots are worth 30 points. Courts The game features various courts. They are unlocked upon completing them in their respective tourneys. Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Rainbow Cup Unlockables TBA Items Normal Items These are items that can be collect by both teams. Defensive Items These are items that can only be used by the defending team. Court-Exclusive Items These are items that can only be used on certain courts. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Hoops Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Spin-offs